


Good Driver

by SevenCandlesticks



Series: Six Servings of Rice [3]
Category: B.A.P
Genre: Double Drabble, Each drabble in this series is stand alone, Gen, comedic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 14:57:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17962718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SevenCandlesticks/pseuds/SevenCandlesticks
Summary: Jongup admires Daehyun's car, which he will never be allowed to borrow. Ever.





	Good Driver

Daehyun was getting ready with a friend to film a new YouTube video for his channel. He got his brand new car polished and smiled proudly.

Jongup approached, eating some fast food he purchased down the street. “Your car looks nice.”

“Yeah, and you’re not touching it.” Daehyun told him sternly. “I need this vehicle in one piece to show Babyz I am a good driver. I never got to show them because you drove my last car into a wall!”

“So I can never borrow your car?”

Daehyun let out a loud, obnoxious laugh, then glared at him. 

“But it only happened once.”

“Once….haha….” Daehyun’s laughter was pained. “Tell that to Channie-hyung.”

Daehyun got in his car and drove off to meet his friend in Busan. 

Jongup sighed. Was he really that careless of a driver?

Youngjae came up from behind him, wrapping his arm around his shoulder. “Hey, do you want to come with me around town? I just got my car serviced and want to take it for a spin.”

He looked at him. “Can I drive?”

“Nope~”

“What if there was a zombie apocalypse?”

“I guess dying in an explosion is better than being eaten.”

**Author's Note:**

> Title refers to what Daehyun said about himself in his YouTube video where we see him driving ^^
> 
> Whilst all my drabbles in this series and the previous are stand alone, they do somewhat follow a flow and refer to each other. This one is referring to a couple of drabbles from the previous series where he had borrowed and crashed his hyungs' cars, lol. It's just a joke for the story, I have no idea about Jongup's real life driving skills, but I'm assuming he's not a bad driver in real life xD


End file.
